Aston Martin V12 Vantage '10
Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Aston Martin |year = 2010 |drivetrain = |engine = |torque = 420.2 ft-lb |power = 509 HP |pp = 521 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = 4.2 seconds |gt5type = |weight = |length = |width = |height = |gt6type = |displacement = 5935 cc |aspiration = Natural |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Aston Martin V12 Vantage '10 is a luxury grand tourer produced by Aston Martin. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Twenty-one colors are available for this car: *Stratus White *Morning Frost White *Hammerhead Silver *Meteorite Silver *Quantum Silver *Tungsten Silver *Lightning Silver *Silver Blonde *Sunburst Yellow *Madagascar Orange *Fire Red *Magma Red *Appletree Green *Viridian Green *Hardly Green *Cobalt Blue *Midnight Blue *Mariana Blue *Marron Black *Storm Black *Onyx Black *Jet Black In-game description "The pinnacle of the Vantage series, wrought to perfection on the Nürburgring." With a powerful V-12 engine and elegant-yet-sophisticated exterior styling, the Aston Martin V12 Vantage is the preeminent production model available from the British exotic car manufacturer, the flagship of the 2-seat Vantage series. Introduced at the 2009 Geneva Motor Show, this two-seat rear-wheel drive model is essentially identical to the V-8-powered V8 Vantage model with the added power and performance that only a car with a V-12 engine stuffed beneath its stylish hood can offer. This powerplant, which is a tuned version of the DB9/DBS V12, is located aft of the front axle making its layout a front-midship design. Measuring 172.4 inches long, 73.4 inches wide, 48.8 inches tall and with a wheel base of 102.33 inches, the V12 Vantage is almost the same size as the V8 Vantage, but with a 0.5 inches lower ride height. Otherwise, there is little that visually separates the V12 from the V8, save for slightly larger aerodynamic parts and air outlets on the hood. Much work has been done to reduce the vehicle's weight. The extra 100 kg from the larger engine has been supplemented by lighter brakes, aluminum wheels and an assortment of carbon and aluminum parts throughout the car, paring down the increase in mass to a mere extra 50 kg, allowing the V12 Vantage to tip the scales at 1680 kg. The Aston Martin V12 Vantage achieves a top speed of 190 mph and accelerates from zero to 62 in 4.2 seconds, all made possible by a monster engine producing 510 BHP at 6500 rpm and 420.2 lb-ft at 5750 rpm. Add to that a suspension thoroughly developed at the Nürburgring and the V12 Vantage is more than enough to satisfy the most demanding enthusiasts. If you're still not a believer, consider this: In 2009, the car raced in the Nürburgring 24 Hours in virtually stock form and won its class. Acquisition GT5 This car can only be obtained by downloading Car Pack 3 from the PlayStation Store. Once done, this car is automatically added to the player's garage. Further copies can then be purchased from the Dealership for 217,350 Credits. It is a Level 13 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 217,350 Credits. It has a detailed interior. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT5 DLC Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Aston Martin Cars Category:2010s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Supercars Category:Level 13 Cars